


The Snape Family Affairs

by thelittlesnape



Series: Snape Family Affairs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape is a good father, hermione granger is a good mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlesnape/pseuds/thelittlesnape
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Snape family from Sebastian's fourth birthday to all sorts of little scenes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Snape Family Affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Severus' Son

**Author's Note:**

> Potions Instructions (Disclaimer): Do Not Be Mistaken, I am not the owner of these characters or the original work. I just enjoying toying with them.
> 
> It's been a long time since I've written on here and I haven't forgotten the story I've left unfinished (Soul-Mates Separated). I'm likely to pick it back up and complete it, but I wanted to upload this one-shot first.
> 
> Bear with me. And please leave a review if you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.

The waiting room was crowded with Weasleys, Potters, Lupins, Malfoys, and a solo Sirius Black. The large families all sat together in silent anticipation. Just as they were nearing their wits end, the doors burst open and out appeared a frazzled Severus Snape. There was a slight pause as he looked from each familiar face to the next. His usually flat, emotionless eyes glistened with tears that had every person in that room nervous. When he spoke up at least, everybody took in a deep breath as they prepared themselves.

"A son... I have a son!" He answered, although obviously still surprised even himself. Everybody cheered with joy, although they were still a bit stunned by the dazzling smile that Snape was displaying.

"What's his name, Severus?!" Asked Molly Weasley as she embraced him with a large hug. He didn't even bat an eyelash, too enthralled by the fact that he, Severus Snape, was a father.

"Sebastian Gryffin Snape. He's a healthy six pounds and eight ounces, the darkest hair you'll ever see, and he's just perfect. My son is perfect." His voice cracked on the last word as everybody finished giving him congratulatory smacks on the back and hugs.

It was a far cry different from the reaction they had when they first discovered he was courting the brain of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger.

**SSHGSSHGSSHG**

"Do you honestly believe they're going to welcome me, the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, to Sunday dinner with open arms? You're barmy, darling." Severus said as he put on a dark navy dress shirt and a black suit jacket.

There was one thing people could no longer say about him and that was that he had no style. Severus Snape had an impeccable taste in fashion and with his confidence he put to shame even the best male models in the Wizarding world. Ever since the war had ended a year ago, he had taken to letting his real appearance through and not the one he used to deflect unwanted attention. He was constantly rated the #1 bachelor in the Wizarding world, but unbeknownst to all that he was officially off the market and had been for about six months.

"Oh hush. They'll accept you, because they love me, and then when they get to know you… The real you, Severus, they will be taken with you. Now, be on your best behavior. No cussing, no rude comments, and if you so much as hex any of them I'm going to tan your fine hind." Hermione gave him a smirk worthy of his own and he knew she'd make a fine Lady Snape as soon as he worked up the courage to propose to her.

"You'd tan it either way. You find my bum delicious, Granger." He winked at her as a smug grin graced his lips. He shook his hips just slightly enough as he turned up the cuffs of his sleeve that Hermione's jaw actually dropped. The change in Severus still surprised her every day, but she couldn't help but feel blessed that this incredible man had chosen her to share himself with.

Don't get her wrong, he was still the snarkiest bastard that she'd ever met, devilishly witty, with the funniest dry humor, but he was finally free to be himself without the fear of ending on the front page of the Prophet or getting hexed to death. It's astounding how far a testimony from The-Boy-Who-Lived could go, but Severus took it without too much complaining. He was just relieved he could finally get on with his life after two long decades of service.

Once he finished making sure his appearance was as he desired in the mirror. Then he turned to his love and checked her out from head to toe.

"You look absolutely delectable… Are you sure I don't have time to sample you?" He said, raising an eyebrow as his hand that rested on her bare thigh moved it's way up under the hem of her dress and even further up until he was grasping a firm arse cheek in his hand. Hermione gasped and rested her hands on his chest, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he dipped his head, and brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm positive." She responded once she could manage to breathe. Even after several months of dating, Severus had the ability to make her absolutely light headed and render her breathless with so much as a look and a slight kiss.

"Shame," He chuckled "I would have loved licking every inch of your delicious quim, but alas it shall wait." Severus took Hermione's hand in his and led her over to the floo. They would be flooing into the Weasley resident rather than apparating just to save time. He let Hermione gather the floo dust, toss it in, and call their destination out before stepping directly in. The familiar weightlessness accompanied with the sensation of intoxicating magic showed them to their destination and left, proving only fleeting, but nevertheless there.

Hermione's face lit up as they were greeted by the familiar rowdiness of the Burrow. Most everybody was outside playing, but those who weren't were causing enough noise to put a zoo to shame. She dared a glance up at her dark lover to find him scowling, stiff, and clearly feeling out of place. She tightened her grip on his hand ever so slightly as if to remind him it was all right and to relax. Severus reminded himself that he was here for her, but he'd honestly rather listen to Mandrakes shriek than be in the Burrow surrounded by not only the Weasleys, but the Potters, the Lupins, and his biggest tormentor from his Hogwarts days, Sirius Black. Severus didn't so much mind Remus Lupin, although he thought the werewolf was absolutely barmy for procreating and with a Metamorphagus no less.

"Hermione! You're here…. Whoa! What's Snape doing here?" Ron asked rather baffled.

"Well, Ron… I've been seeing Severus for quite a while now and I thought it was finally time to introduce him to everyone… Properly." Hermione responded as she waited for her best friend's response. The look on Ron's face made it clear that he was in shock.

"Blimey, 'Mione! It's Snape… The Dungeons' Bat!" He exclaimed, before taking off in direction of the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a reassuring glance at Severus. The scowl on his face was deepening and she knew his already short tolerance for nonsense was lessening by the moment.

"Mum! Dad! Everybody! Hermione is dating Snape!" They heard Ron bellow. The Burrow became so suddenly silent that you could hear a pin drop before Weasleys; Harry and Ginny Potter; Remus, Tonks, and Teddy Lupin; and Sirius Black all came from different directions to see what was going on.

"Snivellus!? Hermione, of all the blokes you could date you chose Snivellus?" Sirius barked with laughter, his head tilting backwards with the force of his laughter.

Hermione could see Severus' wand hand twitching and before anybody else had anything rude to say, she spoke up.

"Yes, for Merlin's sake, I'm dating Severus. There is nothing wrong with it. It is our decision. While I respect all of your opinions, I will not tolerate anything rude about him said. We're all mature adults here…" She trailed off as she promptly glared at Sirius and the Weasley twins. "So we should be able to get along. If you can't respect my decision to be with Severus then you don't respect me and I'll be more than happy to leave."

Once Hermione ended her spiel, she could tell that everybody was mulling over what she had just said. Severus had a smug grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer all while staring straight at Sirius Black as if daring him to say something. Hermione suppressed the desire to roll her eyes, knowing that Severus was very possessive of her.

"Oh, Hermione, darling! You know we respect your decisions! And Severus is more than welcome at the Burrow any time!" Exclaimed Molly just Severus muttered under his breath that she shouldn't expect him to honor that invitation. Molly stepped forward and pulled Hermione into her arms, hugging her fiercely. Hermione grinned at this and soon everybody went about his or her own business.

It would be a lie to say the rest of the day went flawlessly, but it had gone far better than she had expected, as did many other Sunday meals at the Burrow.

**SSHGSSHGSSHG**

"Hermione requested that Harry and Ron come see him first and then everybody is welcome to visit shortly in pairs of twos." Severus told them once everybody finished congratulating him.

Severus led them into the room Hermione and Sebastian were resting in. He smiled at the sight of his wife holding their son. Harry beamed at his best friend whom he considered his sister. "Oh, he is beautiful, 'Mione..." Harry whispered in awe. Hermione was the first of the trio to begin a family. "Yeah, he's so tiny!" Ron exclaimed before Severus shushed him and the red head gave him a sheepish grin in return.

"Severus and I decided that we would like you to be Sebastian's godfathers. It only makes sense, as you two have been brothers to me since I was 11 and you'll essentially be like his uncles as well… We would both be greatly honored to have you two accept our request and be his godfathers…" Hermione said, grinning as her husband took a seat beside her on the hospital bed. She carefully passed their son to Severus who passed him to Harry.

"Of course, we accept!" Ron said, his eyes bright with tears as he looked upon his godson. Harry was absolutely speechless and just nodded. Severus actually smiled as he watched two-thirds of the Golden Trio admire his son. The three of them had finally come to a truce once he and Hermione had become engaged and now the three men actually had an interesting friendship.

Once Ron and Harry had finished getting their chance to hold the newest arrival, they returned him to the arms of his mother and went to let the other pairs come inside and greet the youngest Snape. It was exhausting, but once everybody had gotten their chance to see him and Sebastian was finally tucked into the crib to sleep, Severus finally got the chance for a quiet moment with his wife.

"My love… I wanted to thank you… Again… You've given me a life I could have never dreamed of and a love that I never once thought I deserved. I love you so much, my wife." His deep baritone voice swept over Hermione as she tiredly blinked up at her husband.

"As I love you, Sev. No thanks, needed. Now let's get some rest. We return home tomorrow morning and we'll both be needing some rest now that our little one is here." Hermione said, before she yawned. Severus sat beside her, gently stroking his long fingers through her ever wild hair.

Once Severus was sure his wife was asleep, he moved from her side, and stood watching his son in awe. He couldn't get over how perfect his child was and that he helped create such a miracle.

"Sebastian Gryffin Snape, I promise you that while I haven't a clue what I am doing that I will be the best father to you. You are my greatest joy, my son." He whispered quietly, brushing his finger gently over his son's small hand that was balled tightly into a fist.

At that exact moment, Sebastian's eyes slowly opened and the murky darkness took Severus' breath away. In that moment, Severus knew there was no love quite as unique and powerful as a father's love for his son and he knew, beyond all else, that he would do everything for his child.


	2. A Birthday For Sebastian Snape

_"Your son is a perfect darling, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." A nurse with long blonde hair told them as she carefully handed their newborn son to Severus. Hermione watched, exhausted, but pleased as her husband took their son into his arms like he was the greatest thing he'd ever beheld. In every way, he was. Severus would always be adamant to make sure that his son knew exactly that._

_Sebastian Gryffin Snape was the greatest, most precious, and most beautiful thing that Severus had ever beheld and the look in his shining, black eyes were a testament to the fact._

_"He's beautiful, Hermione." He told his wife as he sat carefully beside her on the bed and shifted Sebastian in his arms so she could see his tiny, wrinkled face. He was still scowling slightly, but his face had relaxed now that things in the once hectic hospital room settled down. Severus never wanted to let Sebastian go, but knew he was supposed to let his wife bond with their baby boy as well so he carefully handed her their son. He stared at the two of them. He loved how Hermione's attention was riveted upon their newborn. His wife was an amazing woman. She had refused to use magic in order to birth their son and wanted to go it the natural, muggle way. He had been terrified out of his mind throughout the entire ordeal with his wife's screams of pain, but she had pulled through fantastically, and he couldn't be more proud to be her husband._

**SSHGSSHGSSHG**

It was approximately eight am in the Snape family home and the house was buzzing with excited energy. Hermione leaned against the wall where she watched her husband, do what he had been doing annually for three years straight, well technically four. It had been four years ago that they had welcomed the light of their lives. Sebastian Gryffin Snape came into the world earlier than he was expected to, screaming his lungs off and scowling angrily as the nurses cleaned and swaddled him into fresh blue onesies and a blanket. She was amused by how serious Severus took this event and she knew why, because it stemmed from his childhood.

Severus knew that Hermione was watching him decorate their home for Sebastian's fourth birthday. He always went above and beyond every year, because he never ever wanted Sebastian to suspect for not even a millisecond that he wasn't unimaginably loved and cherished. He remembered how he had suffered growing up and had vowed long ago that had he ever had children, he would never let a birthday go unnoticed or uncelebrated.

**SSHGSSHGSSHG**

_The darkness of Spinner's End was stifling. The feelings of hate that filled the walls of the dilapidated and dismal estate was both overwhelming and suffocating. Down the hall, he could hear the pained cries that his mother tried to keep quiet as his father raped her. Seven-year-old Sebastian Tobias Snape knew better than try to help his mother. It was always in vain. The swollen black eye and busted lip attested to that when he had tried to protect his mom earlier that morning._

_He had awoken excited to celebrate his birthday. He never received presents, because his family couldn't afford it due to his father's poor gambling and drinking habits. They never actually did anything big to celebrate, but his mother would always risk her safety and health to squander and save whatever money she could for ingredients to bake him a cake. He had run downstairs that morning, his father was gone still (probably with a prostitute), and to the kitchen. There on the table, his mom sitting there with a small smile on her face, was a small chocolate cake. His black eyes danced with suppressed joy as he immediately hugged his mother. "Thank you, mother." He told her quietly, taking his seat at the table._

_"Happy Birthday, my Sevvy. Seven years old and already a little man." She said softly to him as she cut a slice of the cake for him. Severus was a carbon copy of his mother only in a miniature male version. He watched her with quiet happiness, never having been a rambunctious child, when she stood to get him a glass of milk. Soon, Severus was digging into the delicious cake and drinking his milk. He only got a treat like this once a year so he was savoring it._

_Just as Severus was eating a second piece of cake, the door slammed opened to the kitchen, and his drunken father stumbled in._

_"What's this?!" Tobias Snape shouted when he saw the cake sitting on the table and his wife and son eating it._

_"Did I say we could buy this?! Where'd you get the money from, you whore?!" He grabbed Severus' mother and threw her onto the floor. Severus had immediately jumped up as a sorrow and rage began to feel him._

_"Get off of my mother!" Severus said, foolishly moving himself in between his father and mother. Eileen had tried to tell Severus not to bother, but Tobias had already grabbed his son by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up. He socked Severus in the face and then once more for good measure. Severus felt one of his teeth loosen and there was a ringing in his head as he dropped to the floor. He could hear his mother screaming and he weakly moved to crawl away. He could hear his father's manic laughter and turned just in time to see him throw the cake onto the floor beside his mother._

_Severus tried to lock the hurt away and continued to watch in fear as his father grabbed his mother and pushed her face into the ruined cake. "Now, clean the mess up, bitch!" Tobias demanded. The angry drunk turned and saw his son on the ground and sneered at him. "Get up you brat and get lost. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."_

_Afraid of any more pain, young Severus took to his room for the rest of the day. It had been mostly quiet and then when the sun had gone down and night had taken over, the real horrors began like they always did. He could hear the sound of his father beating his mother, her cries, and then the sound of a bed creaking as his mother sobbed. He was too young to truly know what was going on, but as he grew older and the memories haunted him he began to understand._

_That night, with no bed to actually sleep on since his father didn't deem him important enough for one, he huddled under a worn and dirty blanket on the cold, wooden floor of his small bedroom. Centered in the room was a large stack of books with a candle resting above them, burning magically and endlessly. Nothing decorated the walls except for a calendar. Circled on the calendar was January 9_ _th_ _, a day that should have been celebrated, but would be one of the worst in his young memory. Severus quietly reached over to the worn teddy bear that he had found at the park sometime ago and kept. He bowed his head and ended up crying himself to sleep._

_Every birthday until his eleventh would follow in much the same way and when he arrived at Hogwarts, he learned just how unnatural his upbringing had been. He withdrew into himself and wouldn't become the man he was truly meant to be until he would eventually fall in love with his wife._

**_SSHGSSHGSSHG_ **

Once the entire downstairs level of their home was decorated in shades of greens, silvers, and subtle golds for Sebastian's fourth birthday, Severus and Hermione eagerly went upstairs to wake their son. They sat on their son's bed and gently woke him. "Seb, sweetie… Wake up." Hermione said in a soothing voice, brushing back their son's long dark hair. He had always insisted upon wearing it the same way his father did and so they let him.

Tiny dark grey eyes blinked open and looked up at them. The sleep-induced confusion from being awoken started to clear and realization struck. "My birthday?" The quiet boy asked as he moved to yawn and stretch.

Severus, overtaken by a feeling of warm and love whenever he saw how happy and healthy his son was, shook his head as if to shake off the disbelief that this was his reality. He smiled and pulled the little boy into his lap. "Indeed, Sebastian! Happy Birthday, our love." He bent his head to drop a kiss on the top of his son's head.

Hermione loved the way Severus unabashedly cherished their son. He was unreserved in sharing his affection with the two of them. If you had told her that not only would she one day be married to the great Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts, but also that he had the capacity to love deeper and greater than her wildest imagination she would have directed you to the infirmary.

"Happy Birthday, Seb!" Hermione grinned as their son beamed up at them. He was a handsome child, a spitting image of his father. The last of sleep left their son and in its place excitement took hold. "It's my birthday!" He clapped his hands with excitement.

Birthday mornings in the Snape household were a sacred event. Hermione had brought forth the tradition from her own family and her husband had taken to it with swiftly. In the years since their early courtship, they had adapted the tradition so that it fit them precisely. The mornings always began like this; with the birthday person being woken tenderly with morning cuddles to follow and then treated to a lovely breakfast of their choice.

Severus carried Sebastian downstairs (as if he'd let his Little Prince's feet touch the ground on his birthday) with Hermione leading the way. Their son was chattering happily about the day ahead of them. He was excited, because he knew in the afternoon the whole family would be there and he loved the days when the whole family got together.

On the kitchen table was Sebastian's favorite breakfast foods, consisting largely of fruit and biscuits, arranged in the number four and charmed to float in the air. Sebastian squealed in delight, pressing his cheek to his father's. Hermione laughed at the sheer look of joy that played on her two guys' faced as though mirrored.

"Can I hear my birthday story?" He asked as he was placed in his booster seat while Hermione used her wand to place some food on her son's plate.

"You mean the story of how you scared the wits out of your poor mother and I with your dramatic arrival?" Severus playfully glared at his son when he said the word 'scared', which made Sebastian shriek with laughter. He had never been daunted by his father's glare. Quite the opposite as it was the first thing that had ever made the boy laugh and, without fail, always made him laugh. The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically as he picked up some cantaloupe to nibble.

"Well, Sebastian… Your daddy and I weren't expecting you for at least another four weeks…" began Hermione.

**_SSHGSSHGSSHG_ **

_"Severus, for the love of Merlin, I promise you we'll be fine! All I'm going to do is nestle down on the couch all day with a book and tea. Ginny will be here as well. There's nothing to worry about! Please, go to the conference before I hex you!" Hermione was absolutely exasperated with her husband. As her pregnancy progressed, he became more and more prone to worry over her. At first, it had been endearing. Now, she just wanted to choke him._

_She understood his fears and had tried to allay them, but Severus couldn't shake the feeling that all that was good in his life wasn't meant to last. He was amazed that Hermione had agreed to marry him and hadn't jilted him at the altar. He was blown away that she had wanted to be the mother of his child. He constantly fought to suppress the fear that good things didn't happen to Severus Snape and if they did, they were stolen away from him before he could even accept them. He was slowly learning, thanks to his wife, that he no longer had to fear such things but the first forty years of his life hadn't been so kind. It wouldn't be an overnight transformation to rid him of these fears, but he was trying._

_"Alright, alright… I'm going. If something happens, I'm just a quick apparition away." He told her as he stepped towards the floo. He would need to floo to the Ministry first before departing to Wizarding Paris to partake in the annual PMC (Potions Masters Conference). He was the leading expert in potions internationally and this year had seen many breakthroughs in the field thanks to his tireless work and the help of his brilliant wife. Hermione was rather bummed to be missing out on the conference, but the final months of her pregnancy were proving tiresome so she opted to stay home._

_The first few hours had gone easily enough for Hermione. She was exhausted, but that wasn't unusual. Nor was the back pain she was experiencing so she thought no more of it. She was dozing when Ginny came through the floo and awoken by her best friend's horrified cry. Hermione, feeling dazed and out of it, looked up at her best friend in confusion._

_"Mione! Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Ginny rushed to her side to help her sit up and check on her. Hermione's face was a few shades pale and her skin had a clammy feel to it. "Oh my god… The baby, Mione!" Ginny calmed herself to send a patronus to Harry as she summoned the hospital bag that Hermione had packed in her fifth month of pregnancy. Ginny had laughed, because she thought it had been too early, but Hermione had just shrugged and said, "There's no such thing as being too prepared."_

_"Ginny, something's wrong with the baby." Hermione said in a daze just as the floo activated again and out sprinted Harry. He took in the scene of his wife and his best friend. His heart plummeted and he called through the floo to St. Mungo's._

_They moved her quickly to get her to the hospital and once she was being seen by the Mediwitches, it dawned on Harry that they hadn't called Severus. "Oh god… Stay Hermione, Ginny… I'll be back as soon as possible." There was no way he was going to send a patronus to Snape to let him know his wife and child were in danger. He knew he wouldn't want to find out that way if Ginny had been in trouble and thought it kinder to spare the dark wizard such theatrics._

_Being Head Auror allowed Harry privileges of international travel without the trouble of needing to be cleared by the Ministry so he apparated to Paris where the conference was taking place. Severus was in the midst of a speech, explaining one of the new methods in potion preservation that enhanced a potion's life shelf when he saw Harry appear in the back of the room. His speech faltered when he saw the grave look on the face of the Boy-Who-Lived. He crooked his head to the side as if to ask a question and when Harry nodded just slightly with a frown deepening on his face, it was all he could do to keep his feet from coming out beneath him._

_"Pardon me, my wife needs me." And with that, Severus walked off stage to Harry to side-along apparate back to Wizarding London._

_The next eight hours were a blur for Severus. He was taken back to his wife after being warned that somehow she was experiencing a placental abruption. To his knowledge, she hadn't fallen or experienced any trauma, but they had to induce labor in order to save his wife and child._

_In the waiting room, the Weasley's, the Potter's, and the Lupin's had all gathered to await the news. They were terrified for Hermione and Severus. It had taken a while for Ginny to stop crying once the adrenaline subsided and the shock eased. Molly was gripping Arthur's hand as she prayed for the girl she thought of as a daughter and the man she saw as a wayward son._

_Time ticked slowly for them until a nurse came out to let them know that Hermione and the baby had made it through the labor. They were weaker than they would have liked, but both showed strong vital signs and would recover. Both were conscious and just a little worse for wear. Sighs of relief and cheers resounded in the room._

_An hour later, a disheveled Severus Snape emerged from the back and gave them all a tired, elated smile. "We have a son! Hermione is doing okay… She's sleeping now. And Sebastian Gryffin Snape, although he gave us quite the scare, is perfect… He's perfect." And, in an uncharacteristic show, Severus collapsed. Harry and Remus caught him before he could hit the floor, the man clearly overwhelmed and relieved. He had been terrified that his wife and child would die and while he had been strong, it was all just hitting him now that he could have lost them._

_Everybody gathered around Severus to offer him support before Harry and Ginny escorted him back to Hermione and Sebastian._

**_SSHGSSHGSSHG_ **

"And that was how you first met Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny… You had given us all such a scare and we were all so relieved that you and your mummy were going to be alright." Severus finished the tale that Hermione had begun, because she only remembered the moments immediately after birthing their son and then eventually awaking later after all the chaos.

Sebastian had sat riveted, his breakfast finished, and some crumbs around his mouth. "I sorry I scared you…" He said after a moment. Sebastian was a sensitive child and although he loved to hear the story of when he was born, because there was no doubt how much his parents loved him by the emotion in their voices alone throughout the tale, he also felt bad for scaring them.

"Never apologize, Seb. Your entrance into the world is a reminder that you are your mother's child… Amazing and insufferable." Severus quipped as he took a sip of coffee. Hermione playfully scowled at her husband and laughed. "Yes, sweetheart. There's nothing to apologize for. You are the greatest gift mommy and daddy could have asked for… No matter how you arrived." She assured their son.

Their words made the little boy beam. Just then, the floo activated and Molly Weasley emerged. She was always the first visitor on Sebastian's birthday morning and their son knew who it was without even seeing her.

"Grandma Molly!" Sebastian squealed, scrambling down from his booster seat to greet her. "Oh! My birthday boy! Look at how you've grown!" She chirped as she picked him up and settled him on her hip. She had just seen him last week for the regular Sunday dinner at the Burrow, but always remarked that he grew from week-to-week as it always made the little boy glow. "I did grow, Grandma Molly! I did! Are you going to make my birthday cake?" He asked as she carried him back into the kitchen were Hermione and Severus were cleaning up breakfast.

"Don't I always?" She responded, setting him back down. It was a tradition that made Molly burst with pride. The Snape's had let her and Arthur fulfill the role of surrogate grandparents to Sebastian, as Hermione's parents had never regained their memories. Every birthday, she arrived first thing in the morning to bake his birthday cake. He loved to watch and help alongside her. It was their special thing as she only did this for Sebastian. Her other grandchildren had their own traditions, but this was Sebastian's thing.

They set to work in the kitchen to bake his cake before they rest of the party arrived at noon.

**_SSHGSSHGSSHG_ **

It was 2pm in the afternoon and the party after letting the kids play for well over an hour, it was time to let the birthday boy blow out his candles. It was a muggle tradition that the Snape family wholeheartedly embraced.

Sebastian was sitting on his father's lap with his mother right next to them. He was beaming with joy as everybody in their large, extended family began to sing Happy Birthday to him. Fred Weasley and George Weasley operated Wizarding cameras while Arthur Weasley held a muggle one in his hands to take pictures. Molly was still fussing to make sure that everybody had plates, napkins, and utensils. Around the table sat James and Albus Potter, Rose and Hugo Weasley, Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy, Victoire and Alfie Weasley, and Teddy Lupin with their respective parents standing behind them.

When they finished singing to Sebastian, they encouraged him to blow out his four candles.

Severus watched, his heart bursting with love, as their family encouraged and cheered on his son who leaned forward to blow out his candles. Sebastian's eyes were twinkling and he was clapping his hands having gotten them all on the first try. There was a ruckus as everybody shouted variations of "Happy Birthday, Seb" or "Happy Birthday, Sebastian!" There was even a "Joyeux Anniversaire, Sebastian!" heard from both Victoire and Fleur Weasley.

He swallowed hard when he felt Hermione's hand rest on his hand that held their son carefully on his lap. He looked down at his wife as his eyes conveyed the feelings that overwhelmed him. Pride. Love. Happiness. All in abundance and all which he had never imagined belonging to him. Yet here he was, grateful for a family that not only cared for him and his wife, but also loved his son.


	3. His Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot in which the young Sebastian Snape shows his true colors and surprises, not only his parents, but the entire Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.
> 
> A/N: I wrote this years ago -- I won't rewrite it but if I did I would change the way the Snapes respond to Sebastian's request to sit with them. I was going through a bit of a gushy, kids are cute no matter what phase when I wrote this but definitely think Sebastian should not have been rewarded for his behavior. Ah, I love introspection about my old writings.

When the Great Hall quieted, almost instantaneously, all the professors at the table looked up in curiosity. It was a rare occasion for the Great Hall to ever be quiet during dinnertime. The answer to their question of "What's going on" was almost immediately answered.

Clad in only a blue towel, still entirely dripping wet from his head to his toes, stood little Sebastian Snape. He was currently at the Ravenclaw table demanding someone tell him where his mommy and daddy were. He was too short to be able to see all the way up to the professor's table. The Slytherins were trying their hardest not to crack up with laughter at the little scowl on Sebastian's face that was perfectly reminiscent of the Potions Master's own, but they were failing quiet miserably.

It wasn't rare to see Sebastian around the school. He had just turned three and was quite the opinionated young lad. Like most little boys, he thought his father was the greatest man in the world and tried to emulate his every action. He often sat beside his father's desk at his own miniature desk during potions lessons. Severus would cast a protective charm around him and Sebastian knew well all of the rules for being allowed in the classroom, especially a laboratory. Sebastian even took to wearing his hair long like his father much to Hermione's exasperation. His first haircut had turned into a battle of not only the wits, but also the first instance of Sebastian's baby magic manifesting. He would walk alongside his father, holding onto his robes, as they explored the grounds together. Severus enjoyed taking Sebastian to the Quidditch matches and hearing his son shriek with joy whenever the students would fly by and wave at him before the match started during warmups.

He usually took his meals at the high table with them, but Sebastian was being punished for refusing to eat his lunch like a proper young Snape earlier today and starting a food fight in the great hall. A three-year-old, the son of the notoriously strict Severus Snape and brains of the Golden Trio Hermione Snape (nee Granger), had started a food fight in the great hall, because he didn't want to eat his bangers and mash. Thus, he was punished with staying in the family quarters for dinner tonight with their house elf Migsby.

Severus' eyes were wide with shock and Hermione's face was as red as the color of the house she was Head of. The wife and husband sat side by side and watched with horror and amusement as their quite naked son held his towel around himself and marched up to the table. Once he stood at the table, he puffed up his chest, and fixed them with his best glare. Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek from smiling, because he looked so much like his father. The rest of the professors had broken out into fits of laughter, but were slowly composing themselves as they waited for the young Snape to speak.

"Mummy… Daddy… I sorry for not eatin' my mash an' makin' big mess, but I wanna eat here! I a big boy! Big boys eat here!" He said, stamping his foot a little bit. Everybody had heard Sebastian's short little speech and in turn all looked at Severus and Hermione Snape to see what they would say. Severus looked at his wife and nodded when she clearly made her thoughts to him clear. Nobody was surprised by this since it was rumored the two constantly used a form of legilimency to communicate.

"Well, Sebastian, your behavior this afternoon was quite atrocious, but we respect your gall for coming to apologize and will allow you to join us. However, if you ever misbehave to such a magnitude ever again in the Great Hall your privilege of joining us shall be revoked. Is that understood, Sebastian?" Severus asked, raising the infamous eyebrow at his son.

"Yes, Daddy! I unnerstan'!" His smile beamed up at them and Severus carefully made his way down to his son and picked him up. He cast a nonverbal drying spell on his son, thankful that he'd gotten his hair, rather than his wife's uncontrollable bush of curls. Sebastian's hair had slight waves to it, but was overall straight like Severus'. He made sure that Sebastian's towel was secured around him as he set his son in his high chair in between his own seat and his wife's seat. Hermione had already begun to fill a plate for their son so he could eat.

A moment after all returned back to normal, Hermione glanced down at their son. "Seb, how did you get all the way up here and where is Migsby?" Their son just gave them a coy smile and shrugged, kicking his feet back and forth.

When the family returned to their quarters that evening, they would find a sleeping house elf sprawled on the couch. It would seem that Sebastian had convinced him to taste his drink for him, because he thought it tasted funny. In actuality, the little future Slytherin had spiked it with a sleep-inducing potion before making his way up to the Great Hall.

That had sent Hermione into hysterics about how Severus needed to get his son under control while she also lamented the fact that her baby was most likely a Slytherin. She'd be in denial before then, but this was just the icing on the cake.


	4. Slytherin Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story featuring Sebastian. What do Severus and Sebastian get into (and up to) when they begin to miss a busy, hard-working Hermione?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.

"Mommy, we're sick." Answered the voice of Sebastian, her three-year-old son. He was only in his pull-ups as he lay on his daddy's bare chest. Severus wore only boxers as he lay on the couch with their son. She had just arrived home and found her two favorite men just like that. It was obvious that Severus wasn't feeling well as he had his hair pulled up from his shoulders and was sweating profusely. Sebastian was wearing a little pout on his face.

"Yeah, Mommy… We're sick." Severus drawled in his smooth voice, but it didn't have the same effect as it might have when he ended up sniffling mid sentence due to having his nose rather clogged up. Hermione couldn't fight the grin, thinking they were awfully adorable, but knew she was in for a hellish couple of days until her husband recovered. He was a bigger baby than Sebastian when he wasn't feeling well.

"Okay, what are your symptoms?" She asked as she carefully lifted Sebastian into her arms. He was hot to the touch and she could tell her baby boy had a fever. He immediately laid his head on her shoulder, pouting up a storm.

"Sebastian says his tummy hurts and he has a fever. My head hurts, my nose is stuffy, my throat hurts… Everything hurts." Severus grumbled. He always became even more cranky than normal when he was sick, but Hermione loved him in all of his ways even when he was irritable and irritating.

"Do we have any pepperup potion?" Hermione asked, wondering why they hadn't taken any.

"No, love. Sebastian and I have been busy in the lab making dragon pox cures since the outbreak and I didn't realize we'd run out." He told her, finally making the effort to sit up.

"Alright… Do you think you two could eat a little something and I'll floo Ginny to see if she has any pepperup?" Hermione knew that the best thing to do when dealing with a volatile Severus was to baby him. He'd make a fuss about having her fuss over him, but he secretly loved it. She was pretty sure he dumped any pepperup potion that they had just to get her to spoil him a bit.

"Yeah… We could eat a little something. What do you want, Sebastian?" Severus asked, slowly standing. He reached for the handkerchief he had left on the table to wipe at his nose as he followed behind his wife and son.

"Grilled cheese sammich and otter's oj!" He cheered before throwing his hands up to his face just in time to cover a sneeze. Severus took Sebastian from his wife so he could get his son's hands clean while she started a light early supper for them.

Hermione figured they wouldn't eat all of their meal, but she wanted them to get a little something in their stomachs, so she began to make some grilled cheese for them. She charmed Sebastian's sandwich into the shape of a Panther for his father's animagus form. She teasingly made Severus' into the shape of a bat. She gave her boys their plates side by side since Sebastian was sitting in Severus' lap. Then she conjured up two glasses and filled them with Otter's Fizzy Orange juice. It was Sebastian's favorite drink of all time and he refused to drink anything else unless it was Grandma Weasley hot chocolate or if his Grandma Granger made him chocolate milk.

"Alright, you boys stay right here, I'll go floo Ginny." Hermione said, moving back to their living room to do her floo call.

As soon as Severus and Sebastian were sure Hermione was out of hearing, they turned to each other. "Alright, time to go forth with our plan, little guy. Hopefully, we can keep mommy home with us tomorrow." Severus smirked as he conjured a potion that would take the pepperup much longer to work. He gave Sebastian a very small dose before taking one himself.

Severus knew what he was doing was wrong, but his wife hadn't had a day off in well over a month and she had been working long days. He and his son both missed Hermione and knew the only way to get her to stay home was if they were both sick. When Sebastian mentioned to him that he didn't feel well, the idea came to fruition in his mind and he couldn't resist the opportunity. He made sure to mimic Besides, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

They quickly took the potion and Severus banished the tube just as Hermione returned waving the pepperup potion in her hand.

"This should make you guys feel better in no time." Hermione said, giving her husband and their little boy a dose. "And you two have barely touched your food! No appetites?"

Hermione had to fight back a smile when they both gave her pitiful smiles while shaking their heads. "Well, just try to eat some, okay?"

She turned away from them and made to wash up the pan she had used to make their food. Hermione had a strict rule about going it the Muggle way when she was in the kitchen, because she valued the sense of accomplishment that came with cooking and cleaning au naturel.

"Mommy, I still don't feel good." Sebastian told her after eating half of his sandwich.

"Oh no, sweetie. You too, Severus?" When her husband nodded, she let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's not just a common cold. How about you two get into bed? I'll call in tomorrow, okay? How does that sound?" She asked them as she moved to help Severus get Sebastian to their bedroom. She tucked her husband and son in to their large king-sized bed.

"If you think that's best, darling." Severus replied, letting Sebastian crawl onto his chest and rest there. "Join us… We want you with us. Besides, it's late." He told her as he fought back a smile. Once they were settled in, she sent her patronus off to her boss with a message explaining the situation. When her Otter returned, dancing around, she knew the message was well received and she vanished it with a quick wave of her wand.

"Alright, if you insist… Just rest, I'm going to go change." Hermione told them, walking over to their decent sized walk-in closet and getting dressed in her bed clothes. She was unaware of the big smiles that her husband and son were sharing before going back to their sick facades when the closet door opened.

Hermione smiled warmly at her husband and son, crawling into bed with them. They were both still warm to the touch. "Goodnight, my favorite men."

"Goodnight, fav'rite mommy!" Sebastian replied, his nose stuffy so his voice sounded even more adorable than normal.

"Yes, goodnight, favorite mommy." Severus chuckled, amused by his wife and son always.

It wasn't long before the family of three was sound asleep. In the morning, a much healthier Severus and Sebastian woke up. Not that he had doubted his own potions skills, but Severus was very pleased that his plan had worked. He knew Hermione would scold him but it would be worth it to have her stay home.

He and Sebastian carefully snuck out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. They also respected Hermione's rule about going it muggle in the kitchen so they started to make pancakes. Severus started the coffee and poured his son a cup of his favorite orange juice.

"What are you two doing up? I thought you weren't feeling well?" Hermione asked when she entered the kitchen to find the two of them up and about, seemingly perfectly healthy.

Sebastian squealed. As much as he was like Severus, he was very obvious with his emotions and ran to his mommy in his excitement. "Surprise, mommy! We surprise you! We play sick, but we 'kay! And we make breakfast!" He squealed all over again as he hugged both of his arms around her legs. Hermione ran her fingers through her son's hair, shooting a glare at Severus.

"Severus! You know how busy I've been with work lately, why would you do this?" She asked, rather frustrated, but she and him had always resolved to never have fights in front of Sebastian. It was especially important to Severus who had despised that aspect of his childhood.

"That's exactly why. You've been too busy, we've hardly seen you, and we missed you. Take the day off, Hermione. You need it. Please… Just please, don't argue." Severus said as he brought her a fresh mug of coffee. "Today, we're pampering you. Sebastian missed his mommy and I missed my wife." He told her, giving her a look that was sure to silence her.

As much as Hermione wanted to argue, the look that Severus had given her and then the big smile Sebastian kept giving her kept her quiet. She didn't realize how much she had been neglecting her boys and despite not liking their underhanded, Slytherin tactics, she could appreciate that they wanted her home bad enough to go through all of the trouble.

"Alright, but just know if you ever pull a stunt like this again it's not going to pretty." Hermione told them, taking a sip of the delicious coffee Severus had made.

Sebastian squealed and started to break out into his little happy dance, shrieking with laughter when Severus scooped, his son up into one arm and kept dangling him upside down as he started filling plates with pancakes.

"Daddy!" Sebastian laughed as he tried to fling himself upwards.

"What's that?" Severus asked, looking around as if he forgot he was holding his son in that manner.

"Daddy! Down here!" Sebastian tried waving his arms about.

"Oh! That's it. My little prince is being upside down monkey." He chuckled, lifting his son back upright.

Hermione watched on with amusement, she was pleased to be home with her family. She made a note to self to never get so caught up in her work that she forgot the love that waited for her at home with her husband and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I struggled writing this a lot... It started off great it seemed, but then it just kind of got stuck for me. Let me know what you think of this one-shot as I try to find my mojo.


End file.
